Family Of Three
by chase young's daughter
Summary: Amithist is an outcast who has no idea who she is. She runs into the Xiaolin Temple and is taken on as the dragon of darkness. Chase Young takes an intrest in her, can she resist the dark side or will she be consumed by her own element?
1. Chapter 1

**1. THE BEGGINING**

**When a myserius girl shows up at the temple not knowing the extent of her powers of the dragon of darkness.Darkness? Where have we heard that before...ChaseOmiAmithist.**

**Hey people new to fanfic! Just a huge shout out to Spiral-Fire! Best ficer in the whole web! anyway...Hope u like and know I update when I can but I dont have much time these days...Homework, A lot of... being in set 1 for all ur classes isnt all what its cracked up to be. Hope u enjoy! no love in this but lots of action! ENJOY! .**

Kimiko looked in anoyance as Omi jumped through every hoop blindfolded whith perfect ease coming to ring the bell making a new record.

"Well done Omi" Master fung said whith his small smile.

Omi grinned his huge grin and kimiko as well as the others could swear his head looked bigger than ever. As they heard the chime chime chime of the bell for lunch they as always, were stampeeded by Clay as he charged through the temple doors almost smashing them to pieces.When they had finaly recovered from being the door between Clay and his lunch they made there way to the temple to feast on whatever scraps they could gather from Clays oversized pie-hole.

They watched in awe as clay fitted another 2 spring rolls in his mouth on top of the 2 before and swalled them whole whith only two chews whith those enormous noshers, but suddenly they heard an obscene bang outside and the crumbling of a wall .As the 3 monks ran outside they saw Jack Spicer whith an army jack-bots just asking to have there chips knocked out.

he chuckled his evil chuckle as the monks eybrows turned diagonally down, but all of a sudden Jack looked awestruck and looked at them whith one eybrow raised counting up whith his petite hands.

Jack looked confused "There are 4 monks right..." he said his eyes rolling into outer space he started once again counting on his small fingers.

"Hmmmm let's see. Theres the brazilian thats ramundo... the one whith the beach ball for a head thats omi..the cutie thats kimiko" he said going so red that his face turned the same couler as his hair . "...wheres the cowboy?" he said a look of triumph appearing on his face at the achievment of counting to four.

The monk stepped out of the food court looking rather red "Sorry" he said going even redder at the embaresment "indagestoin".

"No wonder the ammount you eat you could feed a city" the now-flustered at Jacks comment about Kimiko brazilian cut in.

"Let's cut to the chase, give us the wu or-" "-prepare for defeat" the angry cheesball interupted.

"I was thinking of more of a kick your butt but prepare for defeat works too"the redhead replied.

"lets boogie"Omi said a huge grin spreading across his supernatrual-sized head.

"Teams!"the shoku warrior Ramundo shouted.

The woodi warriors split to the closest people to them Ramundo and Omi came together as the new plum-coulered Clay teamed whith kimiko as they began using theyre new battle teqnuiqe. Ramundo and Omi were the first to start as they once again formed a ginormous fist of water in the air then kimiko and clay started whith theyre firery foot.

Jacks part once again was said as it was every time "**JACK-BOTS ATTACK!!!!!".**

The mechanicly altered bots threw themselves at the monks just asking to have their chips knocked out. As one aproached a bit too keenly toward Clay and Kimiko and it seemed to find it self squished by an orversized foot on fire and it's partner found itself in much the same situation as it was sent flying over the Xioalin mountin as Omi and Rai scored a home run. When the Xiaolin monks had sent all-but 1 Jack-bots on their way Rai and Omi sent the last one on a too low run over the hill which sent a girl on top of the mountin scidding down on a Jack-bot helmet screeching at the top of her voice. Suddelny 2\3 of the way down a rock got caught in her path and she started rolling down the hill in a desparate struggle, landing on her behind.

Omi stepped forward "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" said the girl rubbing her head.

"I'll get you some ice" said Omi.

"No it's alright-" but the speedy little monk was already on his way.

Kimimko helped her up"I'm Kimiko"

"Oh yes I'm Amithist pleased to meet you" she said brushing the dirt of her shorts,top and backpack.

She watched in awe as the the yellow-headed monk and a rather old looking man whith the kindest pair of eyes she had ever seen aproached her "here" said the yellow headed monk handing her a hanky whith ice in.

"Oh thankyou ...?".

"Omi" said the man "that's Omi thats Ramundo"he said pointing them out. "thats Clay and you seem to know Kimiko" he said smiling a small smile.

"So..."she said not wanting to sound rude "who are you?".

"I could ask you the same quistion"he said the smile not leaving his lips.

"Oh! I'm sorry...I'm Amithist".

"And I am Master Fung I lead the Xiaolin warriors in their training-"to become dragons one day" Amithist finished for him.

"Yes" he said tilting his head to the side ever so slightly "how do you know?".

"Oh...my..mother taught me-. she was interupted by a loud bang which made the ground shake.

The monks immidiatly ran to were the uproar had come from Amithist followed she stoped at the corner watching.The monks were speaking to two distinctive charecters a man and a woman. She examined the two charecters the woman plucked a cord in her mind something her mother had shown her... it struck her she was the Haylin witch Wuya ,the skinny witch whith the red dress and BIG BIG hair. She examined the man he was handsome whith long black hair that refleted the sun wearing a heavy armour then she saw his eyes, a pair of orange cat eyes. Amithist could've sworn shed seen him somwere before somthing her mother had shown her...? She didnt think so.She stoped thinking and listened.The man was holding a strange looking object...A Sheng-Gong-Wu! It was amazing how much Amithist remembered of what her mother had told her after she lost her memory, she could just about remember these facts and cherished them as the only part of her mother she could remember.She was taken by suprise as the man fired a bolt of lightning at the monks, Omi and Ramundo managed to dodge the first but failed to dodge the next as the man aimed another attack. Amithist picked up a rock and threw it at the object knocking it right out of his hands he looked to see were the stone had come from and Amithist ran out.

"Leave them alone!" Amithist shouted.

The woman gave out a chukle. Amithist entered her fighting position as her mother had taught her as 9 dots glowed on her forehead. The woman reached for the Wu and fired an attack.

"Darkness bubble!" Amithist shouted reaching her arms out as a huge black ball covered herself and the monks.

The man smiled a develish smile she followed his eyes to her shoulder she looked at the marking she had observed so many times before an eye. An orange cat eye.

**OOOOOOO! I'll update soon! . Hope u liked! Plese RR! (Or else! . )**

**Till next time...Lots a that um stuff...What do u call it?...O forget it. Love chase young's duaghter. (Oh Love! )**


	2. Who The Hells Chase Young!

**2. WHO THE HELLS CHASE YOUNG?! **

**Hey people second chapter! OOOOOO, Whats gonna happen? Still enjoy and please Review I need at least 1 good one per chapter. So I hope you enjoy, a little short but I update a lot, seen as I finished this before I became a member of Still enjoy! A lot of labour went into this fic, My hands had blisters!. Only messin and seen as people hate these things I'll shut up and get on wwith the story!**

**Enjoy! **

When the monks had regained consuisness (which Amithist thought was a very speedy process), she had already told Master Fung what happened. When she explained to them what happened he asked for them and Amithist to leave so she followed them to what they called the Meditation Garden.

"What is he doing?"she asked,"Dont ask"said Kimiko.

They sat there for quiet some time until Amithist broke the silence "I think I should be going..." she said.

"Well where do you live?, I'll walk you" Kimiko replied.

"I dont live...anywhere" she said.

This caught the monks attention "Don't you have a family?" asked Ramundo.

"No".

"What happpened?"said Omi at the fact that he too had no family of what he knew.

"Well you probably wont believe this...".

"Trust me" said Clay "We've seen things you wouldnt believe part'ner".

"Yea" said Ramundo "wer'e not so easily suprised".

"Ok then. Well I came from another planet I remember because it was nothing like this planet... And..." she said struggling to remember "My mother died I remember we were attacked by some monster...And then I sort of woke up here on earth"she finished.

Ramundo opened his mouth to speak but was too slow as Dojo came slithering in "Hey crew Master Fung wants you back at the dining hall".

"Me too?" Amithist asked .

"Yes" he replied "By the way I'm Dojo".

"Amithist"she said shaking the little geckos hand.

They entered and all took a seat on the chairs that sorounded Master fung. He turned to Amithist "I am thourely impressed on how you delt whith Chase Young".

She looked confused. "The man who attacked the temple today".

"Ah" she said understanding spread across her face.

"I have a propisition" he continued, a rather serius look on his face "Would you like to stay here at the temple and join the monks in theyre training whith your element? you would have to fight many battles to gather Sheng-Gong-Wu-.

"-Yes I know my mother told me" she said.

"Then what is your answer?" he pressed on.

Kimiko looked hopefull Amithist thought for a moment. "Yes"she said looking at him.

Kimiko about to jump whith joy when Maser Fung spoke again "Your family wont mind?".

The monks looked at Amithist "I have none" she said looking down.

Master Fung lifted up her head "Do not be sad,Omi too has no family of which he knows".

"No" she said shaking her head "My mother is dead".

"And your father?" Amithist looked up at him as if she'd never thought about that. "Well anyway he said straightining in his chair .Where are your posesions?".

"In my bag" she replied.

"Well I've added one more room on...Oh and I have a decision for you to make. Do you wish to share a room whith Kimiko or have a room of your own?".

Amithist looked at Kimiko she nodded her head eagerly "Share whith Kimiko" she said .

"Then your room awaits" she exited the room.

Master Fung watched till she was out of sight then turned to the monks whith a **VERY** seirius face wich could only mean trouble.

"What is it?" said Kimiko.

"She has the marking" Master Fung said.

"The wah?" said Ramundo.

"The eye, which means..." he said before Ramundo could comment "Amithist is Chase Youngs daughter".

The monks gasped. "But Master are we to trust her?"said Omi.

"She seems pretty trustworthy to me lil'part'ner" answered Clay.

The monks looked at Master Fung "She seems not to know who her true father is but her element is darkness, which is only passed down in one bloodline"he continued "She doesnt know, but Chase does he saw the marking it's on the back of her left shoulder and very clear, It wont be long before her blood realises Chase is her father then her scar will revail its true porpose" .

It was silent the monks started to leave, but as they walked out the door Master Fung spoke "I would like it if she didnt find out" the monks nodded and walked out.

Kimiko entered her now bigger but shared room Amithist greeted her."Hey"she said casualy whith the slightest tone of exitment in her vioce."I didnt expect the rooms to be like this she said looking at the single wooden block that seperated each compartment in the one big room.

Kimiko looked at Amithist's side she was amazed at how little stuff she had. A camera lay on the floor next to her sleeping bag and an empty photo frame. She had very little clothes too about 4 outfits and she noticed she was wearing a beautiful silver locket around her neck.

Dojo entered thier room "Before you enter the girly chats your going on a rampage for the Wu at Chase's".

Kimiko looked at Amithist. "What?" Amithist said looking at Kimiko suspicoucly.

"Nothing..." she replied but waited for Amithist to go out first then followed, she looked at the back of her left shoulder at her scar, it looked exacltly like an eye she had faced in battle so many times before...

Master fung greeted Amithist "Amithist you will need to put these on" he said holding up a string top and a small skirt whith cropped trousers underneath and a pair of long gloves that went half way up the arm.

When Amithist had finished her speedy change Master Fung brought out a thin box he opened it up and revealed a purple belt made out of soft material. "Your Woodi belt" he said handing it to her she tightened it around her waist.

She pulled on her gloves and followed the monks outside Dojo doubled size, Amithist steped back awestruck, the monks clambered on "C'mon" said Kimiko "He doesnt smell THAT bad".

"Hey! I heard that" Dojo replied angrily.

Amithist took a deep breath and clambered on. Dojo raised himself into the air "Next stop prince of evil" he said, shooting off.

**OOOO PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. The Battle

**3.THE BATTLE.**

**Thankies for all your reveiws! Now is the next chapter of Family Of Three! Hope you enjoy! And give me some tips, Im making a sequal and have loads of ideas but cant choose one. Im trying to combine them but its not goin too good...STILL ENJOY!**

They arrived and Amithist looked awestruck at the huge opening to Chase's palace

"C'mon" said Dojo slithering forward.

"Yes let us not dalie dillie!" Omi shouted enthusiasticly overtaking Dojo to lead the group.

"I think you mean dilie dalie" replied Ramundo rolling his eyes.

"That too!" Omi said trudging on.

As it always did the stone door opened by itself reavealing a long row of flickering torches which led on to the most beutiful place Amithist had ever seen. It was huge whith a magnifecent staircase that went on and on, and whith trickling water features scattered around the place as well as a huge waterfall on one side of the staircase. But before Amithist's brain had time to anilise the place the monks were tramping up the staircase so she ran after them hurridly, the staircase seemed to go forever but when they finally reached the top the monks turned right and went through a door. Amithist looked round, there was a brilliant feast that looked delicius layed out on a long table, Wuya was already sitting down and looked at Amithist but then Amithist saw him, Chase Young, drinking his immortilly soup that Kimiko had told her about, but sticking out was a red dragon, she tried to hold it back but just couldn't manage it.

"What's wrong?!" Kimko said suddenly, looking concered and panicked.

Amithist threw up again making a huge mess on the floor "Th-thats- disg-gusting" she manged to say.

"What is part'ner?!" Clay said.

"D-dra-gon-" Amithist said throwing up again.

They monks looked completly awestruck for a moment. "I'm-a-veg-etari-an!" she informed them angrily.

Chase rolled his eyes but put his low-mang-lone-soup out of Amithist's sight. She took a breath wiped her mouth then stood up straight entering her fighting position. The monks looked a bit flustered but entered fighting position relentlasly. Chase stood up and examined Amithist.

"I see you have a new monk" he said "I am Chase young".

"Yes I worked that one out" Amithist replied her eyes narrowing.

He chuckled, Then he threw himself at her but she was expecting it she dodged his attacks and kept control but as she backflipped back he cuaght her off gaurd whith a high kick she was thrown against the wall, she groauned.

"Another Omi" he said watching her pull herself up, and speaking of the devil Omi struck at Chase but he caught him and threw him at Amithist.

She groaned an angrier groan.Omi jumped back up as did Amithist but were thrown back as Clay,Ramundo and Kimiko came crashing into them. Amithist jumped right from the wall.

"THATS IT!" she yelled and with that her eyes turned black and nine dots appeared on her forehead as she conjured up a ball of darkness and threw it at Chase. He dodjed whith perfect ease.

Omi jumped back to his feet throwing himself at Chase before Amithist could, Wuya flew over, a direct target for Amithist's anger. She jumped straight in, Wuya being a lot less of a threatening target Amithist let out the full extent of her powers as her fists turned black whith the energy that was pumping through her veins. But before the monks knew it they were straddled on the floor of Chase's dining area groaning.

"I guess instaling a dungeon wouldn't be such a bad idea Wuya"he said looking at the untidy pile of bodys on the floor, while Wuya looked hopefull.

"Speak for yourself" Amithist suddenly said raising to her feet. "But you have our wu of ours and we want it back"

. "You take after your mother" Chase replied simply.

Amithist's eyes suddenly widened.

Then her face turned angry as her eyes once again turned black "How dare you!" she threw all her might at him only to be knocked back into the wall but she got back up continuasly only to be knocked out once again.

Kimiko watched her grow weaker "Stop!" she cried running to Amithist's side.

"NO!"Amithist shreiked trying to escape from her grasp.

Omi ran to Amithist, aiding Kimiko in keeping her in control, but Amithist took a deep breath and her eyes turned the origanal hazel, "I think it's time we went"she informed Kimiko and Omi as they released her.

She put her arms out as a bubble covered the monks and herself and they dissapeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Amithist lied in bed watching Kimiko's chest heave in and out, she sighed and turned over to look at the ceiling,as she began to drop off to sleep she heard breathing,she sat up.

"Who's there?"she called.

She heard the breathing moving away saying something under theyre breath. She got up "Who's there?" she called again running after the breathing only to bump into Omi. "Omi?"she said angrily "What were you doing in my room?".

"I wasnt in your room"said Omi inecently "I went to get a glass of water" he finished holding a small cup full to the brim whith water.

"Oh..." Amithist started.

"Well..." said Omi looking up at Amithist "I was wondering...If you want me to teach you some of the Sheng-Gong-Wu" he looked up at her hopefully. Amithist thought for a moment she wouldnt be able to get to sleep now... "Ok sure let me just get changed" she replied, smiling.

By the time dawn was about to breaking point Amithist and Omi had gone through what every wu was called and it's ability.

They were interupted suddenly though as they heard Dojo ring what Omi told her he liked to call the "Waker-upper bell".

"Training now!" Omi informed her happily, grinning to himself

Amithist smiled back and they headed off to the training feild together.

**HEHE! Hope you liked! Sorry I have a habit of cliffys! Still...I'll update soon so drop a reveiw! members and non-members welcome. **

**Lovin all your stories out there! And a big thanks to my reveiwers (Who's stories have inspired myself). **

**Till next time my peeples! Drop a reveiw and I'll get back to you!.**

**Lovin u all.**

**Chase young's daughter.C-H-A-S-E Y-O-U-N-G-S D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R-.**

**LOVE YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. FATHER AND DAUGHTER OMI AND MONKS.**

**Hey people! Hope u like this chapee! Lovin all of u out there and REVEIW! I need to know Im wanted...**

**Anyhow...ENJOY!**

As the monks gathered in the training area Master Fung was already there waiting. "Today as we have a new member of Xiaolin temple we are to learn a new formaition the shoku zion formaition".

"Sounds catchy"said Ramundo whith his uaual smooth handsome vioce.

"Yea but what sounds good in this place is actually a pillowcase full of pins partner"said Clay sadly.

"Nothing I can't handle" said Kimiko smoothly.

"You?" replied Omi "but you a a girl! ".

"Omi" said Kimiko in olvius annoyance "I think you may see Amithist is a girl too".

"So...?" said Omi whith confusion.

"Two against one including the fact that Amithist loses her temper easily as do I!" Kimiko answered her voice rising whith the tension. "I only lose my temper whith things that realy bug me I dont lose my temper from people calling me names or making fun of my sex" Amithist replied suddenly "After all my oppinion is the only one that

counts".

"Hmmm" said Kimiko tilting her head to one side "I've never thought of it like that".

Master Fung coughed and the monks looked at him expectantly "Lets get on whith it then shall we?" he said smiling.

The monks looked in despair at there Master as they tried continuasly to perfect the Shoku Zion Formation. Clay and Ramundo at the sides supporting Kimiko's feet as she did a handstand in which Omi and Amithist held on whith one hand the other hand supporting each other. The monks got the position but the hardest part was yet to come as Kimiko held on to clay and ramundo's arms as she curled up whith Omi and Amithist holding on for dear life to her feet as they went spining and Clay and Ramundo ran at theyre target.They had perfected it!, the monks were beaming.

"HAHA!"said Omi whith a huge grin "we have done it!".

"Thanks in large part to Kimiko"said Amithist lightly.

"What?!" said Omi awestruck.

"Well she is the one who has to spin us round" said Amithist condensendly.

"No time for that" said Dojo slithering in whith the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll "we got Wu to hook"he started again, opening the scroll.

"The Babylon Bracelet?" said Ramundo looking curiosly at the scroll .

"What does it do?"replied Kimiko whith curiosity.

"The Babylon Bracelet twices the power of any Shen-Gong-Wu the user has whith them" Dojo informed them."Well c'mon all aboard" he said doubling his size as the monks hopped on.

"Looks like the the Wu's soemwere in the Pacific ocean" Dojo shouted so the monks could hear.

He built in speed and after about half an hour they were there. Whith Chase Young and Wuya waiting to greet them the Babylon Bracelet tight in Chase's

hand.

Dojo stoped by the patch of land so they could jump off. "Chase Young I order that you hand over the Wu or suffer a humiliating deafeat!" Omi yelled.

"I dont think so" Chase replied looking at Amithist.

He clicked his fingers and jungle cats swarmed around them.Amithist looked at them as herself and the monks entered theyre new fighting position "Shoku zion formaition!" they harmonised. They ran at the cats knocking out about 10 before the cats pulled one over on them they landed in a clump.

"It's time to use our elements!" the leader Ramundo shouted raising to his feet

The monks once again entrered there position and jumped back out of it black whith each of there elements writen all over theyre bodys Amithis was the first to start as her fists developed black balls around them. She focused her mind raising her arms as black arau covered the cats and they were lifted into the air and thrown back down again. The rest of the monks watched in awe as the cats lay on the on the floor. Amithist didn't stop there though she ran at Chase "Pig eating sosage!" she shouted lunging a kick at Chase but he caught her leg, but instead of throwing her at the other monks he raised her up until her face was in his sight. "You should join me" he whispered.

She backflipped out of his grip "I don't think so" she said a grin on her face.

They exchanged attacks untill Amithist was sruck back, panting. "Your up Omi!" Amithist yelled through her breaths. Wuya jumped on Kimiko they began fighting, Clay joined the attack too. When Amithist cought her breath she ran to aid Omi In his battle whith Chase. And just in time as Omi was flung backwards like a booger.

"The youngest monk" Chase said whith a glint in his evil eyes as Amithist took Omi's place.

"So what?!" she said "I'm as good as the others!".

Omi sat up and rubbed his head then he saw at the back of Amithists shoulder an eye glared at him, Chase's eye, and he saw the similarity beetween them. Amiths's hair was messy as clups stuck out a bit just like Chase and her eyes were the same colour Chase's had been before he turned evil she was **definletly** Chase's daughter. Omi stood up and ran at Chase touching the Wu that was snug on his wrist.

"Chase Young I chalenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!. My orb of tornami against your thorn of thunderbolt. The game will be a swiming race.

"Fine. But I call for a sheng-i-bou-dare each person gets the Babylon Bracelet for a few seconds".

"**LET'S GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**

Imidiatly the monks were changed to their speicial armour as they stood on the sides of the water. Chase instantly began swiming. Omi just floated there for a couple of seconds, but then he yelled "Water!" as he was lifted up onto the waters surface.

He began running across the water, he caught up whith Chase in a couple of minutes but not before Chase was allowed his time whith the Babylon Bracelet.

"Thorn of thunderbolt!"he cried, Omi was wiped out by the blow as he began sinking into the water.

"OMI!" the monks cried.

Chase crossed the finish line. "Omi!" Amithist cried running whith the other monks toward him.

"Omi are you alright?!"Kimiko asked.

"Yes"said Omi his eyes fluttering open.

"You sure patner? You took quiet a blow there" said Clay worridly.

There was a chuckle from Wuya and Chase behind them.

"We'll get you for this" said Amithist her eyes narrowing.

They heard a clanging as Jack came whith his Wu tracker rocket-thing looking that looked as though it had seen better days. He looked at Omi now sitting up whith the other monks including a new monk he didn't know about crowding around him and Chase whith the Babylon Bracelet as well as the monks Orb of Tornami.

"Did I miss something?" he said jumping out of his battered Wu tracker.

Wuya rolled her eyes "C'mon" said Dojo now appearing from out of nowhere he doubled size and the monks jumped on.

Chase watched as Amithist comforted Omi at the back of Dojo he soon would have two warriors that must mean...**Eternal darkness...**

When the monks returned in a cloud of dissapiontment, Amithist headed to the meditation garden to meditate on her mistakes, but thats not what she was concentrating on. The thought of Chase Young lingered in her mind, why did he ask her to join him? she'd asked Ramundo about it and he said that he only ever asked Omi to join him, but what worried her most of all was how did he know her mother? How did he know that when her mother was struck down she'd stand straight back up, what her mother taught her to do. She had to do something, she was going to go to his lare, tonight and take back the Babylon Bracelet before he could do any more harm. She spent hours in the Meditation Garden planning what she would do replaying the steps in her mind when and when she had finally finished planning every second she returned to her room. She saw Kimiko playing on Goo Zombies 2, she grabbed her own clothes from the end of her sleeping bag and began choosing a few neccaserys she would need. She saw a black half cardigan that Kimiko had given her and a pair of daps and put it to one side of her bed. She looked through everything but saw nothing in particuler she would need. So she replaced her clothes to the bottom of her bed and looked on her tiny bedside cubard. She brushed a few things of Kimiko's off the table.

"Hey!" Kimiko said.

"I know I'll put them back"replied Amithist.

"Alright" Said Kimiko returning to Goo Zombies 2.

Amithist scrounged around. A torch'll be handy she thought placing it on top of the cardigan.

She took off her locket placing it whith the rest of the handy obgects. That was all Amithist would need. She attatched the torch to a peice of string and placed it on the cubourd along whith all the other stuff. "I think I'll get an early night" said Amithist setting the alarm on her watch for the early hours of the morning.

"K" grunted Kimiko, olviusly too engrossed in Goo zombies 2 to take any notice.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW! Hope you likeed! There we are...REVIEW! Till next time...REVEIW!**

**Love **

**Chase Youngs daughter**


	5. A Lesson To Remember

**5. A LESSON TO REMEMBER .**

**Sorry about the long wait but here it is! Thankyou all for reveiwing! And what do you people think about me writing a Harry Potter fic? Put your ideas and oppinion with your reveiw.**

**I have spoken - No, typed. All depart - I mean read.**

Amithist woke to the beep of her watch, she switched it off quikly and began dressing.

When she had Finally got dressed she sneaked out of the temple and walked a few miles away before she telported in a puff of white smoke.

She reapeared at Chase's palace entrance and the boulder covering the door rolled away at her arrival. She ran down the flame lit corridor into the large throne room where the huge spiral staircase was housed. Kimiko had told her Chase stashed his wu in a stone gargoyle on the staircase so Amithist began walking up the spiral staircase and tapping gargoyles heads softly but as she came two thirds of the way up she tapped one and the head immidiatly fell off with a deafening crash on the floor. Amithist, forgetting all thoughts of stealing the wu began sprinting down the staircase and was just about to reach the door when a jungle cat jumped in front of her, it growled softly as many more circled around her. A soft handsome voice sounded from the shadows as what Amithist recognised immidiatly as Chase Young.

" Well Well " he said, stroking a jungle cat as it purred softly " Come to join me? " .

Amithist said nothing following him whith her eyes. " I've come to retrive the Wu "she said looking away from his gaze.

" Did you _really_? " he said ignoring the jungle cat as he approached her, " Or did you come to ask me how I knew your mother? ".

She looked at him dead in the eye " Both " she said truthfully. " As your mother would say " he said smirking " She always said there was no point in lying because whoever you were lying to would always find out the truth ".

" I do know " Amithist replied coldly.

" Well I'm suprised you remember that much after you lost your memory " he continued.

Amithist looked at him " How do you know so much about me? ".

" Well it always pays to know things about soemone you must teach " Chase replied repeating what he had said to Omi so many times.

" You? teach me? " Amithist answered sarcasticly.

" I am guessing the monks havn't told you then, always bad to keep secrets from soemone you have to work whith "Chase carried on.

" What _are_ you talking about? ".

" Nothing that would intrest you of course " he said. " Anyway.Time to get on whith what you came here for" he said throwing her a fighting pole made of wood whith Chase's own desighn of eyes on it.

" A fight "Amithist replied.

" No " Chase said examining his own pole " A lesson ".

Amithist looked confused so Chase struck her at her most vunirible moment. She managed to block the attacks but failed in only a few seconds being as vunrable as she was she was knocked down. She got back up almost immidiatly and cleared her mind of unwanted thoughts as nine dots appeared on her forehead.

"Monkey Painting house!" they chorused and they began shouting out the same attacks at the same time until Chase shouted something Amithist didn't know and she was struck down she jumped back up again and launched at Chase. Chase blocked with his pole but the attack was so hard that it snapped

He looked up at her " Two can play at that game" he said a dark cloud forming over Amithist's pole, it dicintagrated.

" So what?! " she shouted " I can use my element! " at this her fists turned black and her eyes glazed over black.

Amithist smiled, she could have a full lengh fight now, she had never been much good with a pole. They started at once flying through moves saying them at the same time again until Amithist was once again knocked down.

She backflipped back up at Chase "Monkey strike!".

" Repulse the monkey! " Chase shouted dodging the move and knocking her Amithist into the staircase.

" You see! you are already learning" .

Amithist's watch beeped.

" I think you've got to go " he said watching her watch beep.

She switched the alarm off " Yes " She said she turned around and walked toward the narrow corridor that lead to the exit but before she went inside she turned around.

" Thankyou "

Amithist walked down the corridor and the large rock in front of the door clunked open and then clunked closed. Chase smirked, He was already winning her over and he had already started planning to make her _and_ Omi join him.

Amithist returned to the temple leaving a white cloud of smoke at Chase Youngs doorstep, she wasn't late it was just about coming up to dawn so she headed to the training area to practice. She spotted a nice looking punchbag and started to attack it whith it, half an hour later she was too engrosed in it to notice the silence but most of all she didnt feel the feeling of being watched even though back at Chase's palace he was watching on his throne through his eyball orb. Chase watched her attack, she suited the Haylin side to the bone. When she failed she got back up and tried again but most of all, evil was in her blood. Chase watched for a while knowing that Amithist could never escape from him, just like Omi couldn't. Omi. Omi was Chase's very special boy as he would soon find out...

**Hope you liked. By the way check out what everyone else is saying by going to the right of the name Fmily of Three and clicking on _Reveiws. _Thankyou for your time.**

**Lotta Love.**

**ChaseYoungsDaughter.**

**P.S. - REVEIW!**


	6. Spring Clean

**6.SPRING CLEAN.**

**Ok so heres the next chappie. I would like to remind you all to read "Watching And Waiting" By Spiral Fire, It's a brill fic and spiral is my idol. MAKE SURE YOU CHECK IT OUT! . Anyhow normal news...Make sure u reveiw, thanks for the reveiws, Im lovin all ur fics. Please keep reading. I'm nearly done wit this fic...As I say a Harry Potter fic next!. I_ am _thinking of doing a sequal but I want to see how this goes first. If it goes well then I'll do onje if not...well I won't.**

**I won't bore you any longer so - ENJOY!.**

When Amithist heard the gong strike for dawn she left her punchbag and walked to the monks room were they were already dressed.

" And where have you been? " asked Ramundo.

" Oh...- I woke up Early this morning and thought I'd have a little a little train " she lied, she actually was suprised herself at how good at lying she was.

" Well " Said Clay " You better not have worn yourself out part'ner. Spring clean today ".

" Hm? " Amithist said curiosly.

" A load of cleaning we do in the spring " answered Ramundo blankly.

" Ah " she said, smiling.

" Anyway moving on... Your whith Omi cleaning the dining room " Ramundo informed her.

Amithist sighed "_at least in Chase's palace she wouldnt have to do any chores...Oh my god! How could she had thought that?! Maybe she was turning evil" _She thought, then she grinned. " _Yea, she was so evil ! "_.

She waved to her fellow monks as they headed to the to the greenhouse while Omi and herself jogged toward the Dining Hall. She looked through the huge oak doors. They were standing wide open and from what Amithist could see inside it was filthy. Cobwebs matted the roof and the floor was covered in dirt and coffee stains from centuries.

" Here " said Omi passing her the jestbutsu.

" You do the cobwebs and I'll do the floor" he said taking out a pen and sticky note and laying down on the floor to write, " What are you doing? " said Amithist looking at him blankly.

He rose up " I've got to put a sighn on the door " he said holding up a sticky note whith the words **DO NOT ENTER CLEANING IN PROCESS **printed neatly on the front.

They both entered the room and closed the door than Omi shouted " Orb Of Tornami! " and the room filled about halfway up with water. Amithist pulled on the jetbutsu and floated toward the waters surface to grab a brush floating there. She then drifted up and started shifting the cobwebs with the odd dead spider falling down. After about fifteen minutes she looked to see what Omi was doing and saw him scrubbing vigorously while keeping the water parted at the sides with his element, the floor was shining up well but if he carried on it would be hours before they finished.

" Omi! " she called suddenly, struck by an idea " I've got an idea! ".

She took The Ring Of The Nine Dragons out of her pocket and shouted it's name.

The brush Omi had been using levitated from his hands and eight brushes lined up next to it. Amithist concentrated for a moment and the brushes were suddenly sorounded by a black aura and they floated down to the floor and started scrubbing vigorously.

" There we are Omi! " she shouted, beaming. " Start on the walls! ".

Omi beamed back as Amithist threw him another brush. He jumped onto the wall and started scrubbing, forgetting all about the water. The brushes started trying to sink despratly so that they could fufill they're purpose, Omi looked down and blushed then pated the water again so the brushes could carry on. Amithist floated back up to demolish the remaining cobwebs, still concentrating on the brushes so they could carry on.Meanwhile Ramundo, Clay and Kimiko were wracking endlessly at cobwebs so old they had stuck to the roof whith carcuses of flies wasps and butterflys,trying despratly to brush soil from the shelves where plants tripped them up whith every step while sweating in the sweltering heat. When they finally swopped jobs Amithist was once again but this time with Kimiko and they were cleaning the filthy bathhouse. Now they were scrubbing at showers, toilets and baths. Omi had been scrubbing one small patch which was now gleamind while Kimiko had done a full wall that was cleaner than when they had started, but not as clean as Omi's small patch.

" Why Kimiko it looks like you missed a spot " he said examining where Kimiko had been cleaning.

" Then again...I can't blame you being a GIRL and all "

Omi had olviusly crossed the line. Kimiko threw herself at Omi, they skidded into one of the shower cubicles and Omi's head hit the water switch. An angry fluster of cold water poured down, drenching them. But they didn't stop, they were now rolling round trying to punch, pull and pinch every inch of each other they could reach. Omi managed to pull one of Kimiko's buns out of her hair and she shreiked in pain.

" Stop-! " Amithist shouted but she was cut off as they came rolling toward her, tripping her up.

Omi had his eyes closed and was flailing his arms foruisly. He mistook Amithists hair for Kimiko's and held on tight to it, pulling as hard as he could. Kimiko then rolled onto Omi and Amithist found herself being dragged along by her hair. Amithist was shreiking now as Omi dragged her even further when turning onto Kimiko. Meanwhile in the garden Clay and Ramundo were having a calm chat about Master Fung while raking up the leaves peacefully, while in places further away Wuya was rolling her eyes at the lost in meditation Chase Young. Wuya knew for a fact he was planning the way he would bring Amithist to the Heylin side.

When the fight was finally over, thanks in large part to Amithist, they were finished in the bath house. It was not as clean as they would've hoped seen as Omi and Kimiko had wasted time fighting. Everyone decided to wait for a moment out in the garden for dinner but Amithist to take a walk in the woods and promised them she would only be ten minutes. She headed up admiring the curvashous mouantins and their beuty. She walked into a beutiful clearing that Omi had told her about and pulled her leg back to her head in perfect balance and closed her eyes to meditate for a moment. She didn't know how long she stayed like that but when she finally opened her yes (having felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up) the sun was seting very low over the hills and was almost not visable now. She jumped round to see Chase Young staring at her from the shadows a look of amusment on his handsome face.

" What do you want _now_? " she said impatiently.

" Oh..." said Chase amusedly "I just came to see how your _settling in_. Of course it would be so much more satisfying to see you settling in on the heylin side. "

Amithist folded her arms " If that's all you came to say I'm afraid you'll be leaving pretty early. "

" It would've been nice had you said yes to joining me...But I had the felling you'd say no...So I thought I'd give you another lesson. Using only your element take that one blade of grass and de-root it without harming it in any way."

Amithist rolled her eyes but closed her eyes and concentrated reluctantly. A black arau appeared around it and it slowly levitated up then back again, totally unharmed.

Chase smiled,_ "She's learning so fast, you'll be on the Heylin side soon" _he thought to himself.

Amithist suddenly remembered that she had promised Omi she would be down for dinner. She quikly began to run down the mauntin but as she looked back Chase had vanished.

When she arived at the temple the monks were asking all sorts of quistions.

" Look " said Amithist to Omi for the sixteenth time "I was meditating and I lost track of time!"

She ate her dinner hurridly then went to her room. Kimiko arrived five minutes later and lay down on her sleeping bag. Amithist watched her fall asleep then turned over herself and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Chase watched her from his palace and smiled evily to himself, one little white lie leads to another until you learn to crave it.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Next chappie up soon!. Keep reveiwing to show your support!.**

**Tell me if you'd like to see a sequel!**

**Till the next chappie...Lotta Love...**

**Chase Youngs Daughter.**


	7. Memorys of old

**7.MEMORIES OF OLD.**

**Thankyou Gomennsai for critisisin me, I need critacism to help me do da stories so thankies to you! Its some words I just cant spell...Like "beutifull" hehe.**

**Now I've been spending a lot of time on this chappie to make it perfect!. This is a really important chappie! You'll see what I mean...NOW!.**

The next day was a tiny bit chilly but the monks went out and relaxed in the garden relentlessly, they didn't get a day off every day. Clay was lassoing a few cones, Ramundo and Omi were playing football ,Kimiko was filing her nails under her favourite pink-leaved tree and Amithist was punching what had now become her favourite punch bag.

Ramundo kicked the ball a bit too hard at Omi and it rolled off out of sight, Omi immediately chased after it. Ramundo turned around and looked at Amithist as she aimed yet another punch at the punch bag.

"It's a_ day off_, Amithist! You shouldn't be_ working_! Haven't you got anything to do?" he shouted.

" Hmm..." said Amithist thoughtfully, then she grinned " Your right my arms are exhausted! "

She closed her eyes and a single blade of grass in front of her was suddenly surrounded by a black aura. It started to levitate up, totally unharmed by being uprooted. Then It slowly re-rooted itself. Amithist opened her eyes and jumped to see Master Fung with Dojo on his shoulder watching her and smiling.

" Well done... " said Master Fung " It is rare to find a warrior who posses the power of light-state. "

" Anyway " Dojo interrupted looking confused " There's a woo call in Atlantis. The Social scarf, makes you re-live your worst moments or memories. We gotta go. "

" I'll get some wu " said Ramundo before sprinting toward the Shen-Gong-Wu vault.

He appeared five minutes later with the Lasso-Boa-Boa, Star Of Hanabi and Orb of Tonami held tightly in his hands. He handed out the Wu then they climbed onto the now double-sized Dojo, Dojo kicked off immediately and started flying while shouting "Atlantis here we come!".

When they landed Chase Young was already leaning against a beautiful crumbling staircase while Wuya searched among the ruins for the wu. As the monks landed there was a disturbance in the ground and Jacks Wu-tracker suddenly appeared now fixed with Jack grinning evilly from inside.

Amithist looked away- but something made her look back, a Persil white scarf draped lazily around the banister of the staircase. Amithist wasted no time, she flung herself forward, hurtling towards it at full speed, unluckily Jack and Chase had also noticed the scarf and they all touched it at the same time. The scarf glowed and Amithist struggled to keep her eyes open.

" I challenge you both to a Xiaolin Showdown " said Chase, smirking " The game will be a race across Atlantis ruins, I wager my Babylon bracelet."

" I accept " replied Jack.

Amithist glanced behind her, Omi appeared to be tangled in the Lasso-Boa-Boa and the others were trying desperately to free him. "I accept also" said Amithist " But I will use no Shen-Gong-Wu ".

Jack raised his eyebrows for a moment but then said " Whatever. I wager my Reo Reverso ".

**"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**

Amithist was suddenly in a strange armour of blue cloth with a couple of rune signs but she quickly turned away. The scene hurtled past Amithist, walls rearranging themselves into a narrow path and once again she had the distinct feeling she was going to hurl. But when the scene was set the feeling disappeared and she was now looking at a long path, the ruins seemed to have rebuilt themselves into a very strange racetrack sort of thing. The old ruins had made higher and lower bits of land and there were a couple of poles up above them, wedged between the two walls. She had no time to inspect it any further.

" **GONG I TEMP I! "**

Chase and Amithist sprinted forward at an amazing speed, but Amithist was struck by an idea. A low pole was wedged between a two walls. She grabbed onto it swung herself on and then swung by her legs and grabbed Jacks hands then spun once more and threw him at Chase shouting "Special Delivery!". Chase stumbled and Amithist took one more swing on the pole before letting go, hurtling through the air to overtake Chase. Chase wasted no time and Jack was suddenly pelting through the air toward Amithist, she managed to dodge but lost her balance and stumbled. Jack suddenly moaned and then shouted "I've had enough of this- REO REVERSO!". Chase and Amithist were suddenly running backwards, Amithist tried running faster but she just ran faster backwards and before she could try running backwards everything around her started rearranging once again. She closed her eyes in frustration- She had lost, to a wimp!.

She hung her head when the placed had come back to normal and cried in expiration "I just lost my first showdown, to a wimp!"

Jack looked thoroughly outraged, he rarely got a moment of triumph- How dare she interrupt it!.

"You're gonna get it now- SOCIAL SCARF, BABYLON BRACELET!"

Amithist felt she was floating away on a cloud- there was a tiny screen approaching….If only she could see it…She threw a ball of darkness at it and it magnified. Ah! She thought, now to watch….

There was a younger version of her! She had to be about six or seven…She was latching on to Chase Young screaming for her mother…..Her mother was pushing Chase away…He seemed reluctant to go…But she was shouting now…And Chase was running…The mansion they were in started falling away behind them… Now Amithist was screaming… Screaming for her father to stop to let her go back to her mother….

The screen was vanishing again her cloud was moving…moving away….

She was back in the real world with a start and the realness of what she had just seen clunked onto her like a heavy weight….If that had been her mother- she was sure it had been….Then Chase was her father?

She looked up- Everyone was staring at her the monks looked worried Jack and Wuya looked awestruck and Chase looked angry.

Kimiko suddenly lounged forward crying, "I wanted to tell you Amithist…But M-master Fung he said n-not to…and…Oh Amithist!"

Amithist had risen to her feet quickly, this couldn't be right…That would mean the monks had lied to her the whole time….Tears started to well up in her eyes she wiped them furiously and then looked at them all, beyond anger.

She rose up in the air black aura surrounding her, and flew as fast as she could away. She was out of Atlantis now- she could see forest surrounding her. She dived down into it, she landed hard and fell to the floor. She tried to see but tears clouded her eyes and she just lay on the floor, crying at what she had seen. Her mother- The one who taught her to fight, taught her to be who she wanted to be had married the prince Of Darkness….

"_No!_" said a voice in her head and suddenly Amithist didn't want to think about her mother she got up and stumbled falling into a river and soaking herself. Her clothes stuck to her and she stumbled again falling onto a pile of leaves. Then it hit her, she couldn't hide, her mother had taught her not to be ashamed of who she was and just because she was the daughter of the Prince Of Darkness it didn't mean she was a bad person.

She rose back up into the air and saw in the distance the temple shining brightly. She started flying towards it. She thought about how she would be in her bed soon… Those warm covers…Her eyelids had started to droop…..Those warm covers……

Amithist was falling now…..

She fell with a thud into a pile of leaves just behind the pink leaved tree where she slept……

**Sorry this took so long...But it's done now! Enjoy! And yes it's been spell-checked and read through. And this story only gets better I promise you!**

**You'll see more Chase more Power and more exitment!**

**Bye for now!**

**Lotta Love-**

**Chaseyoungsdaughter !**


	8. Acceptance

**ACCEPTANCE**

**OK! This is the chapter where things get serious!**

**And soon you'll find out why this story is called FAMILY OF ****THREE**

**ENJOY!**

Amithist's eyes slowly opened, adjusting themselves to the light. She was half way through pushing herself up when she heard whispering, changed her mind and sat up to listen.

"I do hope she is alright, my friends" said what Amithist recognised as Omi's voice.

"I know….." sighed Kimiko "If only we hadn't kept it from her! Why did Master Fung

Insist we not tell her?!"

"I expect he had his own reasons partner'" answered Clay solemnly.

Amithist decided to let herself be known and stood up noticing for the first time that she had scratches all down her arms. She looked into the pile of leaves she had spent the night in and noticed a couple of Brambles mixed in. She stood up fully and stepped from behind the beach tree. Kimiko gasped and ran forward to hug her- Amithist did not return the hug and Kimiko quickly let go.

"Please Amithist don't be angry Master Fung told us not-

"Angry?. Now whatever gave you that idea?" replied Amithist coldly.

She nudged past Kimiko and walked towards her room. She grabbed some clothes and headed toward the bath house. The warm water felt gorgeous against her scratched skin so she closed her eyes and quickly washed through her hair. She dressed in her new clothes and stepped out of the bath house fully appreciating the light breeze.

Omi stepped out from her left.

"Erm…." said Omi in what he probably hoped to be a casual voice "Once you've put away your things Master Fung wants to talk to you".

Amithist nodded to avoid conversation and then set off toward her room where she quickly dropped off her dirty clothes and headed toward the main dining hall.

The monks and Master Fung were all sitting round the table and she took a seat, all the monks were avoiding her eyes which she fully appreciated.

"Just to inform you, when the social Scarf was used on you a large transparent screen appeared displaying what was playing inside your head. An easy mistake to make for any young dragon new to the affects of the social scarf." said Master Fung calmly.

"Right" replied Amithist averting her eyes.

All was silent for a moment and then Amithist couldn't help herself.

"So it was you who told the monks not to tell me?! Keep from me what was none of _your _business in the first place?!"

Master Fung sighed, "An old mans mistakes…..I believed you too young to be able to handle such information-

"Too young to handle such Information was I?! It was unsuitable for my small brain was it?! IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS IN THE FIRST PLACE WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT?!"

Amithist rose to her feet knocking over her chair and ran out of the room in a fury. She ran toward the Xiaolin Mountain not caring where she was running, she ran into a clearing and kicked a log, regretting it afterwards as her toe ached painfully. Angry tears streamed down her face and she wiped them away furiously with the back of her hand. She couldn't escape the fact that Chase was her father but…..the monks had lied to her….her only true friends in the world had lied to her…..

A feeling of betrayal had risen up inside her, it didn't seem to matter that Chase was her father, the monks had lied to her, that meant they were almost as _bad_ as Chase.

She looked up as the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up, Chase was staring at her from the darkness.

She swung round and aimed a punch, but Chase moved swiftly out of the way. She felt hot anger surge through her as warm blood pumped in her head. She kicked out and swung at Chase, but once again he dodged easily. She let out an angry grunt and swung another punch and this time Chase caught it. Amithist felt pain as she'd never felt before, It was like a thousand needles were poking into her and she found the source of the pain in a split second, on her shoulder her scar was glowing blood red, piercing itself into her skin. She had sank to her knees as the pain slowly faded, Chase was looking at her again.

"It looks like you've finally found out from who's blood line you come from." he said smirking.

Amithist glared at Chase then swung another punch half hoping he would dodge out of the way. But he caught it and Amithist clenched her teeth and tried not to blink while looking at him. Her eyes were watering and everything that had happened came flooding back and she wanted to cry- there and then but she knew she mustn't show weakness in front of the enemy she had to stand and fight no matter what.

But before she could get up Chase spoke in barely a whisper "Until we meet again ….." and he took a step back and vanished into the darkness. Amithist sat there for a while the odd thing just passing through her mind but she couldn't get her mind off Chase, her father. Omi had told her Chase had once been good then sold his soul to a demon. He must have been good when he was with my mother Amithist told herself firmly, there's no other explanation. Amithist thought of going back to the temple thinking longingly of the food, but then decided she'd meditate trying to ignore her growling stomach.

When she opened her eyes darkness was falling over the Xiaolin Temple and she decided to get up and go home unable to resist the temptation of eating something. When she reached the dining hall all the monks were seated and as soon as she entered they went oddly quiet as though they had just been talking about her. She pursed her lips and sat down picking up a spinach roll that hadn't yet been eaten by Clay. She chewed it slowly fully aware of the monks shooting her nervous looks now and then as though she was a bomb about to explode. Once or twice Kimiko opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, especially the second time when Omi sent her a warning look. Amithist felt she didn't really care and got up after a while and headed to her room where she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come. After half an hour Kimiko came in and lay down.

"…….Amithist?" she whispered.

Amithist ignored her and didn't open her eyes so Kimiko guessed she was asleep. Thoughts swirled through Amithists head when finally sleep came and Amithist greeted it and fell asleep….

**Tell me what you think, flamers welcome other than that reveiw so I can tell you like it. Please reveiw and do you think I should do a sequal? **

**Well until the next chapter sorry for the long wait and REVEIW! **

**Love- -ChaseYoungsDaughter-**


	9. Effulged in darkness

EFFULGED IN DARKNESS

**I'm so sorry guys ****L****L**** (For the long wait) But I promise you! I will finish this fic …. And if you want ****J**** a sequel too. Forgive me for the long wait but more chapters coming after this !.**

Amithist woke the next morning curled up in her bedclothes. She turned over and saw that Kimiko had left. She knew they were avoiding her and she had no intention of meeting them anyway. She felt strangely alone and suddenly something was said in her mind.

"Chase is the only one who doesn't avoid you because you're the daughter of the prince of darkness. It seems like he's the only one who understands me".

Amithist hated herself for thinking it but yet the lonely feeling she had had seemed to ease and even though she hated herself for thinking it it did seem like the only person who understood her right now was Chase …..

She closed her eyes again and mulled things over in her head. She had to be brave and face up to this. If the monks couldn't accept the facts then she would work alone in ridding the world of evil.

She got up, got changed and put her long hair back into a ponytail. She walked outside and saw the monks on the grass sitting down and chatting. They looked at her awkwardly when they saw her and looked away again when she walked towards them. Kimiko was the only one who did not look away and her eyes were shining with tears when she reached them she stood up suddenly and shouted "I'm Sorry!" and she flung her arms round Amithist and embraced her. Amithist hugged her back and whispered "You don't care ?". "Of course I don't care! Your still the same person!" se whispered back. Amithist smiled as the other monks got up. Clay and Ramundo merely shook her hand but Omi hugged her legs tightly until Ramundo reminded him of the three second rule.

"I was wrong." Amithist told herself "The monks don't care ….. I'm still the same person …"

Master Fung was approaching from the temple and Amithist felt a little embarrassed with herself for yesterday. Master Fung however seemed to have forgotten and greeted the monks with those glittering blue eyes and started to speak. "Amithist, It is time you retrieved your wudi weapon and elemental Shen-Gong-Wu. And I am sure you would like to visit your birthplace ….. That's where you will find these items."

Amithist nodded.

"You will have to teleport there using your own element. I suggest you get ready and practice teleporting now. You have one hour."

Once Amithist was in the meditation garden she realised she had no idea how to teleport. "Right." she thought "Just think of the place you want to go …. Think of nothing else …" She thought of the rock in the meditation garden about 8 yards away.

Suddenly she felt as though she were light as a feather as darkness effulged her leaving behind a puff of white smoke. When Amithist looked round again she was standing beside the rock which she had been thinking about.

For the next hour Amithist practiced and Prepared herself along with Omi. Amithist found herself secretly wondering what her homeland would look like … Wondering with a leaping heart whether her mother had been buried there. She found herself raising her own hopes but told herself quickly that the place was probably trashed after the meeting with that monster …. Though she could still feel her excitement bubbling up inside her.

Master Fung was waiting for them as they walked up. He nodded and Amithist grabbed Omi's arm and concentrated as hard as she could on hallway. The only thing she remembered of her old life. And as the darkness effulged her once again Master Fung was left looking at a cloud of denser than usual white smoke.

**Well you know what they say short and sweet. Thanks for stopping by****J**** leave a review if you can ****J**** Now …..**_**WEEEE - LOOOKK !!! LISTEN !! **_** Right listen real careful now ! I'm trying a new way to get reviews …. Everyone who reviews gets a cookie! If you agree with this new tactic simply put takes a cookie at the end of your review. If you don't agree put Eww! Chocolate chip!****L**** at the end of your review. **

**Thanks ****J**** Love -Chaseyoungsdaughter-. Signed.**


	10. One thing you'll always remember

10. ONE THING YOU'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER

_**Hey :) Not gonna bore you today :)**_

_**So Enjoy the chapter :) **_

_**E**_

_**n **_

_**j**_

_**o**_

_**y**_

Omi's first thought was that something had gone wrong with the teleporting. Darkness ….. Nothing but dense black darkness ….. "Amithist …. ?" he called out His voice echoing over the darkness. He heard her moan beside him though she felt like 1000 miles away. Suddenly The darkness was clearing … He was standing on rubble. Amithist was on the floor next to him.

"Ugh ….. Remind me never to teleport again …" She said as she rubbed her head and stood up. "Wow" she said softly.

They were standing on rubble but a few yards of away was half of what must have been a magnificent mansion but it seemed one half had been blown apart. Amithist backflipped lightly onto the second floor and Omi followed.

"Are you sure this is safe ?" Omi asked.

"Probably not" Replied Amithist. She bent down she had just spotted an ornate A on the floor.

"Um Amithist .. ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Your names on that door"

Amithist spun round sure enough "mithist" was on the door in ornate letters the missing A clamped in her hand. Amithist pushed the door, it swung open noiselessly revealing dark purple walls. Although time had taken it's toll the room seemed untouched. A big regal dressing table stood at one end with beautiful ornate brushes and combs with _Amithist _written beautifully on the back. A large black 4 poster bed sat in the middle of the room a long mosquito veil draped at the sides.

Amithist approached the dressing table where there was also a jewellery box she stopped and opened it. A ballerina started to rotate as beautiful music began to play ….

A small girl with big hazel eyes and long shining black hair was spinning around a wooden hall without a partner while other couples laughed joyfully and danced …. The girls mother was approaching she wore a magnificent black ball gown her short brown hair resting at her shoulders. She scooped the girl up and began to dance …. The girl was laughing as her mother spun her round ….. BANG ! Half of the hall started to crumble and everyone had stopped dancing the woman was shouting for a man … who came running through the crowd his long black hair falling around his face as the mother screamed something unrecognisable … The mother had kissed the daughter on the head and know the man with the long hair had scooped her up …. The girl had started to cry as the room collapsed behind them ….

"Amithist !"

She opened her eyes Omi was standing over her. "Are you okay ?"

"Never better….." Amithist mumbled as she got back to her feet.

"Amithist I found this on the dressing table. I think It's for you" he handed over an envelope and Amithist ripped it open.

_Dear Amithist_

_If your reading this then I obviously didn't make it through all of your childhood. And the man your father told me about did attempt to take you like the prophecy predicted. I'd like to say whatever you become I will always love you. You've obviously come to find your elemental shen-gong-wu and wudi weapon. I couldn't be more proud. The things you are looking for are under the 5__th__ left floorboard along with some things I want to pass on to you so that you can have memories of the childhood you, no doubt, will not remember. _

_Thinking of you, Love, your mother._

_Letty Amithist Young. _

Amithist re-read the letter as hot tears bubbled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. It was more than she could've wished for. It was proof that her mother had lived ….. That her hand had once touched a pen that had written this letter at a time when her heart had beat ……. (Haha J I copied Harry Potter L)

Omi however was now looking under the floorboard and was pulling out an ancient wooden bow and arrows.

"Wow" He murmured softly as he pulled out her elemental shen-gong-wu and a large box containing Amithists mother beautiful black ball gown.

"C'mon." said Amithist. "I'm tired"

So Omi and Amithist held hands and Amithist concentrated hard. Leaving behind a cloud of white smoke on the deserted planet.

_**Another job well done :) Next chapters my personal favirite so REVEIW ! Or I might just abbonden this whole story ... :)**_

_**Come again. Enjoy your day and if you could find the time ... REVEIW ! Constructive critisism is good :)**_

_**Signed: Chaseyoungsdaughter.**_

_**Tell me if you like the cookie idea. **_


	11. A prom and a kidnapping

11.A PROM AND A KIDNAPPING

_**Hey guys **__**J**__** Yes I keep my promises and this is one of my favirite bits though it didn't come out entirely the way I wanted …. **__**L**__** Still **__**J**__** I'll try harder next chapter. **__**Enjoy.**_

Master Fung was delighted at they're achievement and suggested they have a ball. Kimiko was overjoyed and quickly ran off to choose an outfit. Amithist secretly decided what she was going to wear and turned down Kimiko's offer to borrow one of her many dresses. By the time 8:00 had arrived Kimiko looked dazzling in a pale pink ball gown that her father had taken over to the temple immediately at Kimiko's news. The boys were all wearing suits that master Fung had forced them to wear at this "Formal occasion". Amithist looked more beautiful than the boys had ever seen her in her mothers black dress, Her hair blowing in the night breeze.

Ramundo bowed deeply as Master Fung came passed and sarcastically said "My _dear _Kimiko could I _please _have this dance?". Kimiko and Amithist laughed as Clay confessed he looked like "a Pratt in pinstriped trousers".

Omi took Amithist by the hand and they danced laughing through the other monks while Ramundo complained loudly to master Fung that the funky chicken _was_ a dance. Laughing Amithist and Kimiko emerged from the hall for some fresh air.

They walked up to the Xiaolin Mountain and admired the moon while they talked. But suddenly there was a rustle from one of the trees.

"Um …. Maybe we should go back in now -"

"Tangle web comb !"

Jack Spicer had emerged from the tree brandishing the shen-gong-wu as Kimiko wriggled helplessly on the floor. As Amithist prepared to kick Jacks butt something shifted in the corner of her eye. A swishing of messy black hair …..

She was about to jump when something caught her wrist with such strength that she was left hanging and as she turned her head cold dread overcame her. Chase Young had grabbed her wrist his other hand clutching the sphere of yun.

In a panic Amithist called darkness to her hands which forced Chase to release her and then ran.

She didn't know where she was running …. As far away from Chase as possible. Her foot caught on a rock and she fell where she quickly took off Kimiko's black high heeled shoes and ran barefooted almost at once wishing she hadn't taken off the shoes now that jagged rocks were cutting into her foot and she had no idea where she was going. It was now pitch black and Amithist let out a short scream as she ran into a clump of nettles she jumped out immediately and kept on running where a branch caught her round her waist and slashed her arm as well as knocking the wind out of her. She carried on running though, until she collided with a boulder in which she crumpled unconscious blood trickling from her head. A shadow passed through the woods that night and brought the young girl to her feet where he vanished with her leaving behind only a puff of white smoke …..

_**So tell me what you think ! A review would be nice !!! 1 for each chapter for everyone that reads this! **_

_**This chapter is SO dedicated to Lin-Chan (Antonia) for her constant reviewing ! Keep it up girl ! And by the way …. Why do you call me lUEGO :S I kinda like it **__**J**_

_**HAVE A BATCH OF COOKIES GIRL ! **__**( And if you people review too then I'll dedicate a chapter to you !)**_

_**Signed chaseyoungsdaughter. **_

_**PS. I am a girl :) (For some reason I would just like you to know ... :S)**_


	12. empty

**EMPTY**

_**H e y . E N j O y.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **__**JEM OF THE STARS !**_

Amithist's eyes fluttered open adjusting to the mornings light spitting down from the window. She felt drowsy ….. And knew she would like nothing more than to curl back up in the four poster bed she was in and drift off to sleep. But she got out of the bed and last nights trauma came flooding back and Amithist jumped to her feet only to feel her knees give up to the strain.

Amithist couldn't understand why she felt so drowsy as she gave a push and her knees wobbled under her body's weight. She took slow steps towards the door of the room where it open noiselessly revealing Chase meditating on his "throne".

"Shit" Amithist thought.

She took one tiny step forward attempting to sidle round to the exit where she could make her escape but Chase's eyes opened from the moment her foot touched the ground.

"I see you've awoken" he said.

Amithist scowled. "Let me go." She said. Her voice sounded strained and she tried her best to stop it from breaking.

"No" He replied closing his eyes again.

Amithist walked toward the exit but Chase snapped his fingers and jungle cats swarmed in front of her.

She gave a cry of frustration. "What _is _the point in keeping me here ?!"

Chase merely smirked.

Amithist attempted to hit one of the cats in front of her away but she gave a cry of hurt as the cat sunk its sharp teeth sunk into her arm. Chase was there in a flash and the cat was already walking away. Chase attempted to take a look but Amithist pulled her arm away.

At his touch her scar seemed to have had ice planted on it. She clenched her teeth as blood started to drip from the wound.

Chase stood up. " You should get Wuya to take a look at that".

Amithist Gave a snort as the room started to go out of focus and the drowsiness was overcoming her …

Her eyes flickered open two days later to see Wuya checking the wound again.

Amithist screamed and in an attempt to get as far away from the Heylin witch as possible fell off the bed and hit her side where she was sure a big bruise was on the way.

She groaned and lay on the floor for a couple of seconds before getting up again. Wuya was still sitting by the edge of the bed and Chase Young was sitting on a chair at the end of the room. Amithist cringed it seemed she didn't have a moment to herself. She stood up and closed her eyes before walking toward the door. She tried the handle it wouldn't budge. She let out a deep breath and prepared to summon her powers only to find they wouldn't come.

She looked over at Chase who she noticed was wearing a new ring with a big black stone that had swirling mist inside. She know suddenly realised she felt extremely weak and vulnerable like a piece of her had been taken away.

The mist inside started swirling violently inside as though it had finally seen who it was looking for and was desperate to rejoin with her.

"No….." Amithist said slowly trying once again trying to summon her element. But nothing.

"As you may well of noticed your element has been temporarily taken away from you … " Chase started staring absent- mindedly at the ring on his finger.

Amithist made a lunge for it but chase simply pushed her back with such force that she slammed into the dull white wall.

Chase stood up abruptly. He clicked his fingers and two jungle cats appeared from outside the door.

"Keep an eye on her ….. "

They left and Amithist thumped her fists in frustration. She felt so empty … the thumping helped but she wanted to tear something to shreds ….. She had never been apart from her element before and suddenly she couldn't take it any more …. She'd do anything to get her element back …..

_**Tell me weather you LIKE THE COOKIE IDEA !**_

_**I NEED MORE REVIEWS ! R E V E I W ! If I don't get at least 1 review your in for a long wait till the next chapter!**_

_**REVIEW !**_

_**Signed:Chaseyoungsdaughter**_

_**P.S - **__**LAN-CHIN (ANTONIA) **__**I know what hasta-luego means ! Its Spanish! **_

_**(Sorry I've only just started Spanish I'm only 12)**_


	13. Its time

**IT'S TIME**

_**Right short chapter. But there'll be more up real soon**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Amithist stumbled through the door where two jungle cats where standing guard. They pounced and Amithist took her anger out on them. They were lying on the floor in a matter of minutes.

She tripped down a corridor the anger she felt rushing to her head. She started sprinting and in what seemed like seconds Chase was in front of her the ring swirling viscously again. She aimed a punch he caught it and flipped her over his shoulder where she landed hard on her back. But the empty feeling didn't cease. The ring glinted on chase's finger and she aimed a kick …..

She was breathing hard now, exhausted and her thirst beyond her. Then Chase stopped and walked away. She ran after him but he merely kicked her into the next wall.

She tried to fight back the tears of frustration and tried to ignore her throbbing head.

"You may have your powers back if you behave …." .

Chase clicked his fingers and four warrior cats sauntered in. "Escort her back to her room, Lock the door. Stand guard outside and check on her every half hour and one of you report to me" He said as Amithist stalked off.

Amithist stayed in her room for what seemed like hours a jungle cat popping in every half hour no doubt reporting to Chase. She looked round at the room with its dull white walls and 4 poster bed in the middle, it was dark with no windows and only one other room which no doubt was a bathroom.

She still had that empty feeling and a sudden idea struck her. Maybe, just maybe ….. she could summon her powers properly. Well it was worth a try anyway ….

She closed her eyes and tried with all her might but there was nothing. She banged her fists against the wall and tried hard to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. Why had the monks not attempted to come to her rescue. She curled up on the floor allowing sleep to take over …..

Chase watched through the eyeball the girl in the room with an amused look. She was closing her eyes no doubt trying to summon her powers he looked curiously down at the ring to see it swirling more violently than ever. Amithist had more control over her powers than he had presumed.

She had curled up now and Chase himself wondered why the monks had not come to her rescue and the eyeball showed the monks conversing.

"We can't. Knowing Chase he'll probably challenge us to some bizarre showdown …."

"Ramundo! We can't leave her there !"

The eyeball sunk back into the floor Chase needed no more information. The monks would come tonight.

Chase clicked his fingers and a panther jumped at his side.

"Make dinner and when It's ready call Amithist down from her room."

The jungle cat ran off.

_It's time _Chase thought _It's time._

_**Yes short **__**L**__** But I'm in the right mood because I just want this one out of the way so I can start on the sequel …………..**_

_**If you want a sequel ….. ?**_

_**Once again the chapter is dedicated to **__**GEM OF THE STARS ! **_

_**B**__**ecause she's the only one who ever leaves ME A DAMN REVIEW !**_

_**RR EE VV EE II WWW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Signed: Chaseyoungsdaughter**_


	14. 14 The crappest of them all

**THE CRAPPEST OF THEM ALL**

_Right decided on the name because this is one CRAP chapter. But I cant be bothered to change it ._

_The next chapter will be better I promise __J_

Amithist heard the lock click and a warrior walked in and pulled her roughly up. She tried to escape his grip but it was virtually impossible.

He pulled her out of the room and dragged her down into the dining room where a magnificent feast was laid out on the table. She sniggered.

The Warrior flung her into a seat and she saw no point in resisting so she slumped in the chair with her arms crossed. She noticed Chase sitting at the end of the table mindlessly picking a piece of muffin then throwing it.

Amithist saw a glass of water and she picked it up and took a sip without thinking, without knowing it could ruin her life. The monks were too late as they burst in.

Amithist had already fallen off the chair and her eyes were moving from hazel to slits like a flickering TV.

Then her eyes settled, she looked up.

Except her eyes were just the same as Chase's and there was an evil smirk playing across her face.

"Finally" Chase muttered throwing the muffin, an evil smirk identical to Amithist's except far more evil started to form on his face.

Amithist had already stood up and was glaring at the monks like an eagle on it's prey. The monks looked in shock there jaws gaping.

Amithist - Evil ?!

_Thanks for tuning in and while your why don't you say …. REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!_

_I'M DESPRATE HERE !_

_Signed:Chaseyoungsdaughter_


	15. The evil, the good and the fool

**THE EVIL, THE GOOD AND THE FOOL**

_Yeah nice and long let's get it done ….. Enjoy …._

Amithist slept well that night in a bedroom Chase had led her to. It was dull with cream walls and a simple empty regal dresser. In the middle there was a huge 4-poster bed with black veil hangings.

The regal dresser wasn't exactly empty. One of the draws was filled with clothes, black strapped tops and half skirts and leggings and a red sash with the same eye that Chase had on his.

Amithist had woken up to a cat pawing her. She jumped out of bed and got changed. Eager for destruction.

Now she headed downstairs where Chase was meditating on his thrown. His eyes flashed open as soon as her foot touched the floor and smirked.

"Ready to destroy your ex- comrades ?"

Amithist nodded eagerly like a five-year-old on it's way to buy a toy. Except she wasn't going to have a toy, she was going to try and murder her best friends.

"THERE!" Ramundo shouted as a puff of smoke erupted in front of him revealing Amithist and Chase.

That was their signal the monks hurled their elements at the two intruders. Amithist side somersaulted out of the way, Chase however simply caught the elements in his hand and hurled them at the monks causing a huge band and a crumbled building.

Amithist charged at the monks her element raging in her palms. She dodged with all kinds of fantastic gymnastic tricks and fought with every ounce of energy in her.

Amithist was so much more powerful now she was evil.

--

Kimiko saw him clear as day, just standing there. Then without thought Kimiko launched herself at him. He turned his head towards her as she slammed herself into him.

He pushed her away with such force she flew back and hit a wall. But although her spine seemed to creak like an old staircase she pushed herself up and resumed trying to break Chase in two.

Fire blazed in her hands and she thrust it at Chase. He easily dodged so she aimed a kick, then a punch, then a kick and then she was knocked down again.

The fire girl was attacking like never before … This interested Chase as he considered the slender monk for a moment.

Meanwhile Clay, Ramundo and Omi were fighting Amithist with all their might. And it took that just to dodge her attacks.

Ramundo seized his chance he kicked hard at Amithist and she slammed into the wall. Suddenly Dojo came running, a vial full of baby pink potion in it he took his chance while she caught her breath and poured it into her open mouth.

Her eyes flickered and she passed out.

"I thought that would happen ….. I didn't leave it stew …."

Chase turned. "No. You see, she has already sworn her loyalty to me."

Ramundo could not say he had not expected it as he sank to his knees. Kimiko launched towards Chase and fire blazed out of control in her anger. Chase easily dodged but the same could not be said for one of the temples and the tree's surrounding it.

They blazed and Omi quickly started to put it out. He succeeded but the temple was still not in the best condition.

Kimiko however had not seemed to realise what she had done as she charged on toward chase in a fit of rage.

She kicked and punched with brutal force but Chase dodged easily as if he could read her mind. He kicked her hard in the face and she flew back against a wall, unconscious.

Chase walked over to Amithist's knocked out form and picked her up bridal style.

"Fate is near" he said as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Amithist was out for three days until she woke up.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light the memories came flooding back, the evil feeling her swearing her loyalty ……

She jumped out of the bed she was in the room she had been in when she was evil. But Amithist wasn't stupid. She knew she had brought this on herself for eating anything Chase had given her.

She noticed she was wearing black pyjamas but she didn't care as she flew out of the room in a flying sprint she found Chase sitting on his thrown with a small yellow kitten perched on his lap ….

"Omi?!" Amithist gasped.

Omi looked up in sorrow.

Chase smirked.

"Yes. Omi here was foolish enough to challenge me to a showdown on his own. If he won I would free you and if I won Omi would have his loyalty sworn to me. Of course, He lost."

"Your friends are really in a pickle now" Chase said and he clicked his fingers and Amithist morphed, for the first time into a small black kitten. The kitten arched it's back and hissed then ran off.

Ramundo burried his face in his hands. They didn't stand a chance now.

He had Omi and Amithist ….. There were only three monks left but … they had to try. The monks pondered that night over what to do until the sun rose in the sky.

Amithist woke with a jolt realising she was being carried in the mouth of a panther. She struggled helplessly as the cat trotted towards Chase's thrown where Omi was wide awake trying desperately not to purr as Chase scratched behind his ears.

The panther finally dropped the kitten at Chase's feet where she glared up at Chase as he smirked.

"I thought I would make some house rules. From now on you two will address me as "master" and will not leave my side. If you break any of these rules punishment will be in order."

Amithist's cat form still gazed up on Chase and she reluctantly leaped up onto the top of Chase's thrown and lay down. Omi lay on the arm of the chair.

After a while Amithist eventually drifted off into sleep …..

She woke up with a start. A jungle cat had hit her with it's paw. She hissed angrily at being woken up from her peaceful nap.

She jumped back suddenly as a hand came into her view. She realised it was Chase's and he was laying down two saucers of gourmet chicken .

The waft overtook her nostrils leading her forward. She gulped at the chicken and ate it carefully noticing Omi starting to eat and purr loudly next to her.

She only ate half of the plate of chicken. She felt sick at the thought afterwards that she had ate food he had given her.

_Yeah drop a review ….. Can't wait to start the sequel ! _

_Cheerios !_

_Signed: Chaseyoungsdaughter_


End file.
